


Aftermath

by PixieSweets



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: As long as they were together, it would be alright.





	Aftermath

“Caulifla...? Can- can I come in?” A quiet voice whispered from one side of the door. Uncertainty and fear lingering on it.  
“Yeah, you don’t need to ask.” The second voice was louder, clearer.  
The door was opened, and a girl stepped into the dimly lit room without raising her head.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t apologize. It’s unnecessary.”  
Before Kale could complain and say that yes, it was necessary (because it was 3 am and she had just woken Caulifla up because of her stupid fears that she really shouldn’t have considering Caulifla didn’t seem to have them), she felt warm lips cover hers. As soon as she felt her girlfriend wrap her arms around her with her lips still pressed against hers, her all her fears and doubt vanished without a trace.  
Ever since the tournament, this had become their early morning routine. Kisses and cuddles at the early hours of the morning, sometimes accompanied with tears, smiles, and tea. Neither of them knew when or how it started, but at this point, they really couldn't care less.  
They walked towards Cauliflas’ bed, which looked like a mess as expected from the owner, and as soon as they were laying on it they covered themselves with as many blankets as they could, trying to hide from the cold night. Kale shivered, still cold from having walked from her room to the other Saiyans’, and moved closer to her girlfriend, looking for warmth. Caulifla blushed and grinned at the gesture, and immediately used her ki to warm both of them up. Their hands were intertwined, their breaths in sync.  
“Bad dream?” Caulifla asked, using her free hand to play with Kale’s currently loose hair.  
“Hmh.” She leaned into the touch, and her head was now at the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, though she felt a feeling a bit guilty while doing so. Not because there was anything wrong with being close to the person who mattered the most to her in the world, but more because of her old habit of staying always one step behind of Caulifla. Feelings of not being enough to deserve the other Saiyan still remained from those times. Caulifla was too good for her, she really didn’t deserve her at all.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“No...not really, sorry…” Even if she didn't explicitly say anything, Caulifla just knew it involved the tournament. The way Kale moved, how she looked at her as if she could disappear at any moment...It was hard to describe, but something on her gaze just told her what was in her dreams.  
“Want me to get tea or something?” She didn’t particularly enjoy the thing, It was nice once in a while but Caulifla just preferred carbonated drinks. But Kale liked it, so she guessed it was fine as long as it made her happy.  
“No... Don't leave me today....please….”  
Caulifla kept petting her girlfriend’s hair. She felt guilty whenever she saw her like this. She was the one that dragged her into that whole mess after all— even if her intention was to make her be more confident on herself, that doesn't change the fact that for a long while during the tournament Caulifla was excitedly looking for a fight while Kale was left completely alone and afraid. Maybe making her fight for the sake of her whole universe wasn't such a smart choice. (It totally wasn't, but Caulifla would never admit defeat. She was too stubborn for that.)  
But even if she can see how many bad choices she took during the tournament, she doesn't regret fusing with Kale. She'd never regret it.  
That short while when they were a single being, that moment when their thoughts and emotions became one and they felt as if nothing could take them down. She felt strong, invincible. As long as she was with Kale, no one would be able to stop her from destroying anything on their way. It felt strange, sharing a body with her. Her own admiration towards Goku and desire to beat him paired with the intense rage Kale felt towards him made the perfect mix, and their voices limiting each other's actions worked perfectly when it was time to fight. 

Kale was cautious, Caulifla was rash.  
Kale was quiet, Caulifla was loud.  
Kale was like a tiny animal, Caulifla was like a lion.  
Polar opposites that pushed Kefla forward. It felt amazing.  
And then the magic ended, and they were falling and dropped on the place universe 6 had on the stands.  
Caulifla wasn't mad or upset about losing, even if she albeit was a bit disappointed that she couldn’t fight anymore. She could still feel the excitement, the desire for more battle coming from her Saiyan blood just seemed unstoppable.  
She wondered if they'd ever be allowed to fuse again. She hoped they would be— if their universe survived.  
But then the universe ended, and the last thing she felt was how Kale kissed her and how even though everything, especially the timing, was just wrong, it felt so right.  
They talked about it after they were brought back by the wish of Universe 7, and Caulifla was more afraid then than when she'd fought the strongest warriors of the universe.  
“I mean, she has to like me romantically, right Cabba? You saw it too right? That was romantic? Cabba!” She recalled pacing around her room thinking about how she'd talk to Kale about it, and ranting to the guy she’d somehow become close friends with.  
“U-uh, yeah, sure. I didn't see it but—” Poor Cabba was unable to even utter a sentence before being greeted by her shrieks again. She was like a ticking bomb and the wrong comment could make her explode in any second.  
“Just say yes, you fucking idiot! I need support!” She was being rude, even more than usual, but she needed to be assured that Kale liked her back right now.  
“I-I'm sorry?! Yes?!”  
“Ughhh but what if she says like— Okay. No. I'm going to do it. I'm a Saiyan. I'm going to fucking do this. I'm going to go up to her and we're gonna clear this mess up and then I'll never need to rant to the worst moral support I've ever met again.”  
“Good luck. I don't think it'll go wrong Caulifla-san, she'll surely reciprocate your feelings!”  
“Mhm. You finally said something smart.”  
And Cabba was right. Now, a few months later she was here— cuddling with her girlfriend at three AM and trying to comfort her from a nightmare.  
She noticed how Kale had stopped shaking. She'd fallen asleep, the nightmare must have taken a toll on her.  
However, her face looked peaceful. If she squinted she could see a slight curving on her lips, and that was all she needed to be happy.  
She slowly leaned in to kiss her in the forehead, trying not to wake her up. She loved her so much, she wanted Kale to know that.  
Legs and hands intertwined with the love of her life, Caulifla allowed herself to rest.


End file.
